Of Drunk text and Sober kisses
by PandaPalz22
Summary: Ok so this story is in Omegle rp format since it is one of my first ever roleplays and its mostly just texts So enjoy some Drunk!Darren and crisscolfer fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Ok now I'm just going through my Omegle archives (aka my iPod notes) and posting all the rps I have saved. This one is actually one of the first rps I ever did so you can tell I was slightly rubbish.**

**This one I think I might just post in Omegle format since it is mostly texts between Darren and Chris.**

**So enjoy some Drunk!Darren.**

* * *

You: Chrissy!

Stranger: Darrrren!

You: I wove wou!

Stranger: I love you to drunk hobbit.

You: How did you know I was drunk chrissy pie?!

Stranger: Because you're being cute.

You: Are you saying I'm not cute when I'm sober

Stranger: Well you're cuter when you're drunk.

You: Can you come collect me I don't know how to get home

Stranger: Alright, where are you?

You: I don't know all i can see are leaves and the roof of the pub I was in

Stranger: Are you looking up at the roof?

You: No down at the roof I'm in a tree

Stranger: Oh shit. Okay, promise me you will stay still?

You: Ok chrissy poo whatever you want

Stranger: Good boy, what did the pub look like?

You: I can see the roof of your house from my tree

Stranger: Ah, I know where you are. Alright stay there, I'll be there in a sec.

You: Ok chrissy poo

Stranger: Love you Dare.

You: Love you baby

Stranger: Cutie.

You: Sugar pie hunny bunch

Stranger: You're making me blush.

You: Chrissy? Where are you?

Stranger: Around the corner sweetie.

You: I think there's a monkey up here

Stranger: No there isn't.

You: Please hurry baby

Stranger: Chris jumped out of the car, not caring that he was in his pyjamas and one of Darren's hoodies. He stood under the tree and looked up at Darren "Sweetie?" He called out.

You: "Chrissy!" Darren looked down at him from the branches of his tree

Stranger: "Are you able to get down or do you need some help?" Chris said with a small smile.

You: "I can get down" he called and got into position looking like he was going to jump on Chris

Stranger: Chris held out his arms and closed his eyes "I gotcha." He called out.

You: Darren grinned and jumped onto Chris knocking them both to the floor

Stranger: Chris groaned as he dug into the ground with Darren on top of him "Y-you okay?"

You: "Yeah I'm fine, I love you chrissy poo!" Darren hugged Chris tight and snuggled into his hoodie

Stranger: "Okay, love you too. Now let's get you home.'' Chris smiled.

You: Darren sat cross-legged on the floor and crossed his arms "I don't want to go home"

Stranger: "You wanna stay with me?" Chris chuckled.

You: "Yes!" Darren attached himself to Chris's leg

Stranger: Chris shook his head fondly before reaching down to lift Darren into his arms "You're adorable."

You: "And you're sexy" Darren snuggled into Chris's neck

Stranger: "You are too darling." Chris said as he placed Darren on the passenger side.

You: "You're a sexy llama!" Darren giggled

Stranger: "Damn right I am!" Chris grinned, getting into the car and driving home.

You: "I'm tired" Darren pouted "can you carry me to bed?"

Stranger: "Yeah of course." Chris nodded, jumping out of the car and picking Darren up again.

You: Darren yawned and snuggled into Chris's chest "I'm going to be E-llama-nated"

Stranger: Chris giggled "Oh you are so cute." He said as he put the older male down onto his bed.

You: Darren gripped Chris around the waist and pulled him down with him snuggling into his chest and falling asleep

Stranger: Chris wanted to struggle away from Darren and sleep on the couch but he couldn't resist curling up and falling asleep.

You: -the next morning-

Stranger: Chris woke up with a groan, stretching out and freezing when he felt a body beneath him.

You: Darren grinned in his sleep and snugged closed into Chris's chest

Stranger: Chris bit his lip softly and closed his eyes again.

You: Darren opened his eyes slightly and saw Chris, snuggling closer and tightening his arms around the other man's waist

Stranger: Chris mumbled something inaudible, only burying his head in Darren's neck.

You: "Best way to wake up, even with a hangover" Darren mumbled

Stranger: "Ah so you're not freaking out?" Chris whispered.

You: Darren leaned his chin on Chris's chest looking him in the eyes with a goofy grin "nope"

Stranger: Chris grinned widely "I'm glad..."

You: "And just so you know I broke up with Mia a week ago" Darren whispered

Stranger: "Oh right, I was gonna ask... I mean some of the texts you sent..."

You: "Shh now I can do this" Darren leaned forward and kissed Chris

Stranger: Chris's eyes widened "Dare... Are you still drunk?"

You: "If I was still drunk then I would be calling you Chrissy poo or something. So no I'm sober"

Stranger: Chris nodded before leaning in to capture Darren's lips in another kiss.

You: "You're a much better kisser then Kurt" he joked moving to kiss Chris's neck lightly

Stranger: "Oh hush you." Chris giggled.

You: "Will you be my boyfriend Christopher?"

Stranger: "I would love nothing more than that..."

You: Darren kissed him again long and sweet, then continued kissing his neck content on showing the world that Chris was finally his

Stranger: "How are you feeling up to breaking the internet and every fan girl?"

You: "Sure I bet you another hickey that our twitters will be down by lunch"

Stranger: "What about a photo of us kissing?"

You: "Even better, twitter, Facebook, tumblr and anywhere else be aware"

Stranger: "Exactly my point."

You: "But first I have at least 2 years of kissing to make up for"

Stranger: "Wait what?"

You: "I've liked you since season two"

Stranger: Chris slapped Darren's chest "You idiot why didn't you tell me?"

You: "You were way out of my league"

Stranger: "No, I was in love with you since the day you looked at me."

You: "Ready to make up for lost time?"

Stranger: "Mhmm, so ready."

You: Darren captured his lips and they kissed for hours

* * *

…**Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I decided to post this one as another chapter off this one since they are nearly exactly the same apart from the fact that there is a different person roleplaying as Kurt.**

**Enjoy more Drunk!Darren**

* * *

You: Chrissy?

Stranger: Darren...?

Stranger: Yes?

You: I wove wou chrissypoo

Stranger: Oh god, how much have you had to drink... And don't call me that!

You: I've only had a beer or two chrissy pie

Stranger: Darren stop with the Chrissy... You sound like you've had more than that. You're drunk.

You: Wanna come and collect me from the bar Christopher?

Stranger: If it means you get home and stop drinking. Fine. Which bar are you at?

You: The one down your road

Stranger: Okay. I'll be there in like two minutes okay.

Stranger: Chris left his, jumped in his car, and pulled up outside the car before going to fun Darren. "Darren!" he shouted when he finally found him with another drink in his hand.

You: Darren looked up with a goofy smile "hello chrissy!"

Stranger: "I told you to stop with the Chrissy, Darren." Chris was clearly not impressed "Come on, let's get you home." he said almost pulling Darren towards the exit of the bar and back to his car.

You: Darren had a drunken smirk on his face as Chris opened the back door of the car for him.

Stranger: "Get in, and don't puke." he warned "I'm taking you home." he said getting into the driver's seat.

You: "ok baby, but remember when we were Kurt and Blaine and then just walked out of scandals?"

Stranger: Chris brushed off the pet name, wishing Darren would call him that when he was sober, he just kept concentrating on the road "Yes, Darren, I am aware. I am also aware that it ended in a fight, so don't even go there."

You: "just one more question" Darren giggled

Stranger: "What?"

You: "did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Stranger: Chris just shook his head "You are freaking impossible." he said under his breath.

You: "was it love at first sight or do I have to walk past you again?"

Stranger: "Stop with the cheesy chat up lines." Chris scoffed "How much exactly have you had to drink? How impaired_ is_ your vision."

You: "I can see clearly now the rain has gone"

Stranger: Chris sighed, "We're here.." he said helping Darren out the car so he didn't fall "I'm putting you to bed, and you better stay there and sleep this off. And don't come crying to me when your head is banging in the morning." Chris told him almost carrying him to the door.

You: Darren Smirked and decided to climb onto Chris's back so he was fully carrying him

Stranger: Chris groaned carrying the older man "Darren, I can't carry you upstairs so you're going to have to get off me okay." he said trying to detach Darren from him "I'll be up in two minutes to check you're in bed."

You: "fine" Darren pouted

Stranger: Chris headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Darren before talking it up to his room for him. "I got you water." he said pushing Darren's bedroom door open.

You: When he opened the door Chris found Darren in only his PJ bottoms sitting on the bed

Stranger: "Get into bed, Darren." Chris urged placing the water on the bedside table "You'll thank me in the morning." Chris had to do something to keep him distracted from a drunk, shirtless Darren. He had to stop himself doing anything stupid.

You: "did you know that sometimes drunken words speak sober thoughts?"

Stranger: "So I've heard." Chris nodded "Not always true though."

You: "you're the best Chris!" Darren wound his arms around Chris's waist and hugged him nuzzling into his chest

Stranger: Chris closed his eyes and tried to bring himself to push Darren away, but he couldn't "I try." he smiled "But you really need to sleep hon."

You: But Darren was already asleep snuggled into Chris's chest with his arms not letting go of him

Stranger: Chris knew he wasn't going anywhere so gave him and let himself fall asleep in Darren's arms.

You: -the next morning-

Stranger: Chris woke first, arms and legs tangled with Darren's as he watched him sleeping peacefully next to him.

You: Darren's eyes blinked open and when he saw Chris he smiled and snuggled closer into his warm chest

Stranger: "Morning. How's your head?" Chris asked feeling Darren move closer and enjoying the contact more than he should.

You: "it feels like my skull is about to burst" he groaned vibrating Chris's chest

Stranger: "Serves yourself right." Chris smirked "So do you remember anything?" he asked

You: "I remember everything up until we got into your car"

Stranger: "So you don't remember the cheesy chat up lines you tried on me? Or asking me if it hurt when I fell from heaven, or jumping on me so I had to carry you?" Chris recalled the night's events to Darren

You: "oh god, forgive my drunken acts"

Stranger: "I did keep telling you that you were drunk, and I did try to ignore your ramblings." Chris told him laughing half-heartedly.

You: "that is so embarrassing" Darren tried to hide his face in Chris's shirt

Stranger: "Forget it. You were drunk. Although you did try telling me that drunken words speaks a sober heart or something like that."

You: "drunken words read sober thoughts"

Stranger: "Yeah, that."

You: "it is true you know, at least with me it is. Oh shit, did I say anything when I was drunk?"

Stranger: "Erm, I don't think so. Apart from the falling from heaven bit, and asking me if I remembered what happens when Blaine and Kurt left scandals..."

Stranger: "oh and you told me I was the best... But I already know that." Chris grinned

You: "Oh god the glee bit I was meaning about what Blaine said in the car to Kurt oh shit"

Stranger: "Darren, forget it. You were drunk." Chris told him again, thinking about what could have happened if he didn't move to the driver's seat so fast "Nothing happened Darren. I brought you home and you attached yourself to me, as usual, and fell asleep."

You: "drunken words read sober thoughts"

Stranger: "Why do you keep saying that?" Chris asked confused

You: "because it's true, remember what is said when I first phoned you" (my second post)

Stranger: "You said and I quote 'I wuv woo chrissypoo.'" Chris cringed when he said it "So..? You tell me you love me all the time. I love you too. You're my best friend."

You: "I-I didn't mean it as best friend" he said into Chris's shirt

Stranger: "Then what... Oh." Chris said as he realised what Darren was saying "Wait. What?"

You: "I _love_ you"

Stranger: Chris wasn't expecting that "You love me? As in like love I want to be more than friend?" Chris asked not able to get his head around the fact that Darren felt the same way about him.

You: "I still want to be your best friend, but I also want to be your boyfriend"

Stranger: "Darren. Look at me." Chris said tiling Darren's head up so he was looking into his eyes.

You: Darren looked up resting his chin on Chris's chest

Stranger: Chris looked deep into Darren's eyes before leaning in and pressing a slow, short kiss to Darren's lips before pulling away, smiling "I love you, too."

You: Darren leaned up again and kissed him again forgetting about his hang over

Stranger: Chris slowly brought his arms to Darren's neck wrapping them around him.


End file.
